Crossing Mirrors
by KayCullen1316
Summary: After Benny accidentally recites the wrong spell, Benny and Ethan are transported into a different dimension where the boys are vampires, Sarah is an easy-going and shy Seer, and Erica is a super nerd master spellcaster. BennyXErica, EthanXSarah. My spin on Recklesstereo's story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Benny's POV: "Benny!" Ethan yells. "What did you do?!" "I just put the video game in the console and it started smoking!" I say defensibly. "Wait, I know a spell to fix this! Um... Oh yeah! aperire porta ostium!" I yell. Ethan and I are flung against the bookshelf and a bright blue light fills the room. "ETHAN?! BENNY?!" Sarah yells from downstairs. Ethan's mirror in his room begins to move as Ethan gets sucked into it. "ETHAN!" I scream. He disappears into the mirror as I begin to be pulled in. Sarah stands in the doorway yelling Ethan and I's names. The next thing I know, I'm in the mirror with Ethan lying uncontious next to me. Sorry for the short chapter guys! Chapter 2 will be out by the end of the week! ~KatyCat24 :) <3 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Ethan's POV I wake up in the middle of the street with Benny passed out beside me. "Benny, Benny wake up!" I say shaking him to wake up. "Ugh, where are we?" Benny says rubbing his head as he sits up. "And, why am I so hungry?" "I don't know. Hey, look it Sarah and Erica." I say pointing at them. They walk over to us and Sarah says "Hey, why are you two laying in the street?!" I take a look at her and she's wearing a comic-con tee with bootcut jeans and a pair of uggs. "Shouldn't you two be hunting?" Erica says. She's wearing pink glasses with her hair in a high pony. She has a striped polo shirt on with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of bright green flats. "Hunting for what?" I say surprised. "Um, blood. You know you guys are are vampires, right?" Sarah says. "We're WHAT?!" Benny and I yell at the same time. "Benny, can I talk to you for a second?" I say. "Benny, what. Did. You. Do?!" I whisper/scream. "Look at us we're freaking vampires !" I'm wearing a purple shirt with a black leather jacket with bootcut jeans and purple high tops while Benny's wearing a WCHS jock sweatshirt with black skinny jeans and bright red converse. "We do look pretty hot tho-" " Benny FOCUS" I yell. "You guys alright?" Sarah says. "Erica, does your grandma have any blood substitute Benny and I could have?" I say clenching my stomach. "Yeah, I'll teleport us there now. Ianuae Magicae ad domum!" she says next thing we now I'm leaning on her kitchen counter with my eyes starting to turn golden. "Hurry up Erica!" Sarah yells. Erica comes down with two coffee cups in her hands and gives one to Benny and one to me and says "Here, drink this." I scarf down the whole cup and feel much better as my eyes turn normal again. "I don't want to be a full vampire, then I'll have no chance of being human again." I say. Sarah looks at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Ethan, you and Benny are full vampires. You turned into one when you guys saved Erica and I at the dance when Jesse bit us." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ethan's POV: "I said the wrong spell and got us here. Ethan and I are from a different dimension, where everything I's opposite. Like you two are the super-hot vampires and me and Ethan are the spell caster and seer." Benny says to Erica and Sarah. "Oh you guys must've said this spell aperire porta ostium. It means To open the door to the gate." Erica says. "It says that to return to your dimension, you guys have to be fledglings." Erica says as she looks at us "Or, the one who said the spell must bring the fanged ones in here." Erica says. "Sarah and Erica." Benny says. "We can't do that to them." I say. "Do you dorks have any other way out of here?" Benny says. "Benny?" I say. "Woah, what was that? It's like I can't think straight." He says. "Everyday you guys are here, you become less like yourselves in the other dimension and more like yourselves in this dimension." Sarah says looking over Erica's shoulder. "Sarah, you smell delicious. What's your blood type." I say sniffing the air. "I don't know but it's rare." she says taking a step away from me. "Sorry, you just smell really good." I say. "Thanks?" She answers back. " Benny and I better go." I say. "Bye dorks." Benny says as we walk out the door. "Hey why don't we use are new vampire powers!" I say excitedly. "Let's do speed." I say we run to my house and we're there in a split second. We walk into my house and walk up to my room. "So, what do we do now since we don't sleep?" Benny asks. "Benny, we're stuck here...Forever. Don't you understand? We'll never see the real Sarah and Erica again! You're becoming more like Erica and I'm acting like Sarah! Don't you see?" I yell. "Ethan, just go with it. We're stuck here so why fight it?" He says back. "Because I love the real Sarah! Not the dorky one!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ethan's POV: This is NOT the Benny I know. This can't be the Benny I know...Can it? No! The real Benny I's dorky and loves to play video games, not make fun of people and give up easily. I was starting to get scared. Scared that that Benny was gone...Forever. How does Sarah deal with Erica? This seriously cannot be happening right now. Benny is telling me to just forget the other dimension and forget the person I love the most...Sarah. "Benny! What's wrong with you! What happened to the Benny that loved video games and comics. The one that was my best friend?" My voice trails off as I say the last sentence. "Dude! We're vampires now! Who cares about that stuff anymore! We're immortal now, we can do what ever we want! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going out for a midnight snack." he said as he flashed his fangs out and ran out of my house with his vampire speed. I remember that my cell phone is in my pocket and take it out. "I wonder if cell phones work in different dimensions?" I say as I quickly dial Sarah's cell. "Hello?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ethan's POV: "Hello?" "Sarah, it's Ethan!" "Ethan! Where the hell are you?" "It's a long story." "I'm immortal remember?" "Yeah, and so am I." I explain the whole story, including the part that Benny's turning into a boy Erica. "I'm coming in there." "Sarah, you can't, there's no way out!" "And Erica's coming with me." "No!" All of a sudden, I see Erica and Sarah come through the mirror into my "room" and Benny is crouching on my window "Can I come in?" He says. "Wow, you two look hot!" Erica says. "Come in." I say not looking at Benny. "So you two are still fledglings? Right?" Sarah says. "Nope! And I'm lovin the vampire life!" Benny says. "I know, Right!" Erica says. "Benny, who's the best superhero?" Sarah says in a worried voice. "None, superheroes are for dorks, like Ethan!" He says while him and Erica crack up. "This is worse than I thought, he's just like Erica!" Sarah says. "I'm becoming like you!" I say back. "But you are fighting it, you said Benny just gave in. Right?" She said. "Yeah, he said that we're trapped here so what's the point. I tried convincing him not to, but I was too late." I said looking at the ground. "You are becoming like me!" Sarah says. All of a sudden I got really tired and dizzy and passed out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ethan's POV: "Hey buddy, how 'bout we go to the park." Benny asks. "Why? So you can feed on innocent people?" I say back. "No, just to you know hang out?" He says. He actually sounds like my friend Benny. Maybe he's back! "Sure." I say. I walk over to Sarah and tell her to come in 5 minutes to make sure nothing happened. "Ok." She says as I fly out the window with Benny. As we arrive in the park, I hear a voice "Hello, my dear Ethan." "Jesse?!" I scream. "Now Benny!" she screams as Benny grabs a hold of my arms and pins them against my back. "Benny! What's wrong with you?" I scream at him. "Nothing, I'm doing what's best for you E. You and Jesse were meant to be together." He says still holding onto my arms. "We did make a great couple." Jesse says walking towards me. "Yeah! Until you bit me!" I yell back at her. Woah I'm really starting to act like Sarah. "Ethan!" Sarah yells as she sees me struggling to get out of Benny's surprisingly strong grip. "Benny! What is wrong with you!" Sarah screams. "I'm doing what's best for Ethan, Sarah don't get involved." He says back. I get out of his grip when Jesse uses black magic to make me fall to my knees. Everything starts to go black as I lay on the ground. I feel Jesse pick me up and run away. "Ethan!" Sarah screams. Her voice repeats over and over again as I fall into darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ethan's POV I wake up in the forest tied very tightly to a tree. "What do you want from me Jesse!" I yell looking across the forest. "Sarah, Erica help!" I scream. What does she want from me? "I want your love my sweet." Jesse says as she comes out of nowhere. "I will never EVER love you." I scream at her. She then uses black magic on me and yells. "SAY YOU LOVE ME!" "No." I say. All of a sudden, Sarah flies out of nowhere pouncing on Jesse and knocking her unconscious. I gasp for air as she rips the ropes off me. "You ok babe?" She asks. "Yeah. But, I's this what it feels like with Jesse? I mean him doing this to you, making you miserable?" I ask looking at her. "Yeah, but he wouldn't torture me like that though." She says looking down at the unconscious Jesse. She leans in and kisses me and says "Let's go home." 


End file.
